


Gun Fight

by i605



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	Gun Fight

 

　　事情第一次发生的时候Finch并没有表现出什么。

　　那个时候他正坐在图书馆的大厅里安静地看着书。最新跳出来的那个号码已经被他们处理好了，所以Reese也会像以往一样习惯性地躲在图书馆的临时卧室里清理他的宝贝手枪。可就在Finch看书看得入神的时候，他突然听到卧室里传来砰的一声枪响，自己的膝盖不听使唤地跳了起来，猛地撞在了桌子抽屉的下底板上。

　　Finch急忙地想要呼喊Reese问他到底发生了什么，可还没等他来得及开口Reese的声音就慢慢悠悠地从卧室里飘了出来。

　　“不好意思，Finch，枪走火了。”

　　小个子老板的脑袋被枪声震得一片空白，得知Reese没有受伤他便全然无顾地把心放了下来，连那些明知是徒劳无功却怎么扳也扳不住的说教都省略了。

　　按理说这种可笑的失误Reese犯过一次就应该已经长了记性了，可谁知道没过多久他又在擦枪的时候走火了。

　　“Mr.Reese，如果你能不在图书馆里摆弄枪支的话我想我会非常感激的。” Finch一边揉着自己一跳一跳的脖子一边生着闷气。

　　他已经不止一次委婉地告诉过Reese叫他不要把枪暂放在图书馆里，他觉得没有安全感倒不是什么严重的问题，可如果万一有人追查到了图书馆，那Reese存放在这儿的枪支可都成了为敌人准备的军火库了。

　　“别这样，Finch，我不想每次出完任务回来还要再折腾一趟去专门送这些枪。我保证我下次清理他们的时候一定会关上门的。”

　　好吧好吧，既然Reese都保证了，那Finch还能再说什么呢？反正之后的很长一段时间图书馆里都再也没出现过任何超过80分贝的声音，Finch也渐渐地放下了防备。

　　然后又过了没多久，就在Finch坐在电脑前把杯子端在嘴边准备喝茶的时候，突然身后的卧室里又传来了一声枪响。

　　Finch的手幅度很大地抖了一下，不过还好，杯子里的茶水并没有溅到自己的脸上。当然，这是Finch的第一反应，可接着他就发现事情并不是这么回事了。茶水没见溅到脸上这不假，因为Reese走火的那颗子弹直接从卧室窜到了大厅把茶杯的底给炸掉了。大概过了那么三五秒钟Finch才感觉到肚子上和大腿上那股火辣辣的灼热感。

　　这下可好，外套马甲衬衫裤子统统被茶水泡了个遍，全身上下唯一幸存的也就只有那条挂在脖子上塞在马甲下面的领带了。

　　Finch表情僵硬地把那只没了底儿的茶杯放回到托盘上，然后起身脱下外套把把衣服直接扔到了地上。他记得Reese上次明明有说过下次会记得关上房门的，可现在他显然把自己当初的话全都忘光光了。好吧，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，既然委婉告诉他没用，Finch也只好准备来点硬手段了。

　　砰！

　　一颗子弹在Reese的身边炸开，他随便从床上抓了一把手枪，一个翻身躲到了床的后面，可令他目瞪口呆的是刚才射出那发子弹的不是别人而正是他的老板。Finch反常的行为可把Reese吓坏了，他扔掉了手里的枪一步一步往Finch身边蹭了过去。

　　“Finch，别这样，至于么？只不过是手枪走火了而已，你看不是没人受伤么？” Reese诚诚恳恳地上前扶住了自己的老板，却不料自己反被老板用枪顶住了脑袋。

　　“把手背到身后去。” Finch命令道。

　　“你这是要做什么？”

　　“你尽管照做。” 

　　Reese耸了耸肩膀把手背到了身后，以为Finch不会拿自己怎么样，因为毕竟他的身体不太方便，动起粗来明显会是吃亏的那一方。可他万万没想到自己的手会哗啦啦地被Finch用手链铐在了一起。

　　“现在会把你的裤子脱掉，而然则要听从我的命令，乖乖地跪到床边。”

　　“Finch，你到底在胡说些什么？” Reese把头侧着稍稍转向了后边，却被Finch用枪管活活顶了回来。

　　砰！一颗子弹撞在了Reese面前的墙壁上。

　　“好，好，随你怎样。” Reese从来没想过Finch拿起枪来竟会这么恐怖。

　　Finch有些费力地解开了男人皮带，把裤子褪到膝盖的上面。Reese双腿大张着跪在床边，想尽量把裤子卡在比较高的位置。可惜裤子的裤腰太宽松了，即便他已经把腿张的老大，自己的屁股还是在Finch的面前一展无余。

　　自从Reese跪到床边以后Finch就没再出过什么声音。Reese很想知道他到底在干嘛，可他又不敢回头看。如果要论打架，他可以轻松地就把Finch拿下，这一点疑问也没有。可问题是Finch的身子骨实在是太脆弱了，万一自己下手太狠把Finch弄出个三长两短这责任他可承担不起。所以现在他宁可让着点Finch。

　　“你还在吗，Finch？”

　　Finch没有功夫回答他，因为他正在忙着把自己的唾液涂在手枪的枪管上。

　　“啊！” Reese在那个冰凉的东西捅进自己身体里的时候叫了出来，“Finch！”

　　“这是我对你的惩罚，Mr.Reese，而其你别指望这会有多好受。” 说着Finch用空闲的那只手解开了脖子上的领带从Reese的两排牙齿间绕了一圈最后握在他的脑后。现在他的手被铐在了身后，脖子和脑袋完全被Finch手里的那根领带掌控着，而他的那两条腿在异物的左右根本没办法使上一丝力气，从当下的情况来看就算Reese真想打架他也已经没有了行动的能力了。

　　“你不是喜欢摆弄枪么，Mr.Reese，今天就让我来确保你跟你的枪能有一段愉快的时光吧（have a good time）。” Finch把手枪稍稍抽出来一点，然后再重新推回去，直到扳机的护圈卡在Reese的洞口位置，如此反复着。

　　坚硬的枪管在没有任何缓冲和预热的情况下就撑开了Reese的甬道，而此刻床上的Reese被领带勒着嘴，只能从喉咙间挤出一些咿呀不清的低吼来宣泄身后的疼痛。这种感觉不同于任何的枪伤或者刀伤，它是从体内一点点向外蔓延开的。疼痛的一部分会继续向里攀爬直冲进他的脑子，而另一部分则会顺着神经的分支在最外层的皮下组织上延展开来。好在手枪的枪管只有十多厘米长，否则Reese真不知道自己还能坚持多久。

　　Reese在床上尽其所能地挣扎着，可不管他怎么动，在Finch的眼里他都像是在扭动着臀部向自己祈求更多一样。

　　“Oh，Mr.Reese，你已经快要受不了了么？先别着急，真正精彩的部分还没开始呢。” Finch一边说着一边旋转着把那把湿漉漉的手枪从Reese的后洞里抽了出来，特工下身一直紧绷的肌肉也终于放松了下来。

　　Finch相信，要是没有那根领带在他的嘴里拦着，Reese现在一定已经开始大口地喘着气了。他把领带在Reese的脑后打了个结，然后用枪柄敲了敲他的脑袋，“别乱动，也许一会儿等我下手的时候会给你留点情面。”

　　Finch的双手彻底脱离开了Reese，而Reese也正像他要求的那样没有乱动。Finch心满意足地把手枪丢到了一边，然后从Reese的那堆枪里又挑了一支枪管略粗点的手枪，从兜里掏出一枚消音器拧在了枪管的前端。

　　手下留情之类的那些话Finch只是随口说着玩的，他知道如果自己不给Reese吃点苦头他是绝对不会改掉那些坏毛病了。

　　“好了，现在让我们来试试这个。” Finch把口水在枪管上抹匀，然后把这个长出一截的家伙直直地塞进了Reese的屁眼里。第一次插入的时候Reese没能全部吞下，Finch用双手拉着他的两节上臂，自己用小腹顶着枪柄直到枪管全部伸入进特工的肉洞里。Reese呜呜地号着，胳膊在Finch的手里直打颤。

　　Finch重新拉起耷拉在Reese脑袋后面的那条领带，把手枪在他的身体里转了转，然后小心地向后抽拉着。手枪出来了，一起出来的还有一片鲜艳的血迹。“你出血了，Mr.Reese。看，就算手枪没走火也还是会让人受伤的不是吗？我真希望你当初能把我的那些说教当回事，如果那样的话也许你现在就不用吃这么多苦头了。” 小个子把枪管重新推了回去，然后胳膊绕过Reese的腰间摸上了他的老二。

　　“嗯，硬度已经够了，准备好进行真正的枪战了吗？Mr.Reese？” Finch解开腰带脱下了自己那条被茶水浸湿了一片的裤子，抽出了Reese身体里那支已经开始从枪柄处往出流淌液体的手枪，然后往左手的手心里吐了些口水准备换上自己的那只真家伙。Reese含着领带模模糊糊地在叫着什么，Finch拉下了他嘴里的那块布料，而Reese的声音已经沙哑到难以入耳了。

　　“Finch，求你了，别这样。”

　　“当初我请求你的时候怎么不见你有所行动呢？对不起了，Mr.Reese，我必须让你长个教训。” 说完Finch就把他向前按倒在床上准备提枪上阵。

　　“等等！Finch！你...你带套了吗？”

　　“怎么？Mr.Reese，你嫌弃我？很遗憾地告诉你，我对乳胶过敏，用不了安全套。”

　　Finch留给他几秒钟时间让他做反应，可他什么也没有说。既然如此Finch只好权当他默认了，他低头用手搓了搓自己的分身，让他重新恢复到之前的硬度，然后瞄准Reese那只又红又大的靶心挺了进去。

　　跟那支上了消音器的手枪比起来其实Finch的那根算不了什么，Reese很轻松地就吞下了他的全部。顺畅的进入让Finch也觉得十分满意，他在Reese的身体里摩擦着他温热的壁腔，手上还不忘把玩着Reese的那只勃起。

　　“我们刚才做的那些是对你无视我请求的惩罚，而现在我们做的，这是对我这套衣服和那只被你打碎的茶杯的补偿。”

　　Finch掰着Reese的下巴，像搅黄油一样搅拌着他的五脏六腑，而Reese的手腕也已经被手铐硌出了斑斑驳驳的血印子。Finch的颈椎不好，做不了曲度太大的运动，所以他只好用力地把Reese揽向自己的胯下。Reese的嘴一张一合的好像是在说些什么，可除了那色情的撞击声和床的嘶叫之外Finch根本再也听不到任何的声音。

　　他把自己戳在Reese身体的最深处，然后放下手套弄这特工的老二，没费多大的功夫就让Reese缴枪投降了。Finch一滴不漏地把精液全部接在了手里，抽出自己的阴茎把他们均匀地抹在上面，然后重新塞回Reese的身体里。有了精液的润滑，Finch在里面活动起来就变得更容易了。

　　Reese本以为缴枪就可以结束这场噩梦，只可惜这次他又想错了。

　　Finch钳住了Reese的腰继续前后晃弄着他，虽然嘴上什么也没说，但却已经把特工的神经逼迫到了崩溃的边缘。他在Reese的身后里里外外抽插着，直到特工的精液被打发成了粉红色的奶油状，溢出了洞口他才停下来。

　　Finch俯下身去用舌尖轻扫着Reese洞口边缘上的褶皱，把那奶油一样的精液全部卷进了嘴里。血液的铁锈味已经盖过了精液自身的味道，Finch狎了狎嘴，把舌头重新贴到Reese的肉洞上。他一边用舌头操着Reese一边撸着他的老二，Reese一阵颤抖，把第二波精液全部射在了Finch的床单上。

　　特工的身子已经疲软了，完全沦为了Finch手下的玩物。Finch把阴茎重新插回到Reese的身体里准备用自己的精液填满他。Reese在他的身下被动地摇晃着，在Finch加快频率的时候用尽最后一丝力气挤出了几个词语，“别射在里面，求你了，Finch...”

　　Finch晃动几下便停了下来，退出了Reese的身体。“太迟了，Mr.Reese，你已经是我的了。”

　　他解开了Reese的手铐，从手枪的弹夹里抠出一枚子弹塞进了特工的洞口，堵住了不断流淌出来的精液。“什么时候我让你拿出来你才能拿出来，懂了吗？”

　　Reese有气无力地在床上点了点头，看到Finch拎着衣服离开了卧室便闷头昏睡了过去。

　　那天晚上Finch早早地就离开了图书馆，而Reese直到第二天早晨醒来看到卧室里的一片狼藉以后才回想起昨天都发生了什么。他的枪又走火了，不小心打碎了Finch的茶杯，Finch很生气，然后狠狠地把自己操了一顿，没错，非常狠，因为就算已经过了一个晚上他现在还是没办法像个正常人一样走路。

　　好吧，Reese承认这都是他的错，也许他不该那么固执地Finch不喜欢的东西硬摆在他的房间里。他知道失去安全感是什么滋味，而且他也不想让Finch尝到那种滋味。

　　Reese用了两个小时把Finch卧室里的武器全部送回了自己的公寓里，然后其余全部上午的时间来猜测Finch到底跑去了哪里。平时他总是早早的就到图书馆了，可今天整整一上午Reese连个人影也没看到，这让他心里不禁感觉毛毛的。

　　他给自己换了条内裤，先前的那条已经被血迹染得惨不忍睹了。他没去动Finch放进去的那颗子弹，因为，说真的，如果Finch再生气起来，他真不知道自己还能不能活着离开这栋图书馆了。

　　Reese坐在Finch的电脑前给自己的手腕上了点药，然后翻出几团纱布想要把手铐留下的割痕包扎起来。可惜他笨手笨脚的，再加上两只手的手腕都不怎么灵活了，他花了很长时间也没能把纱布紧紧地缠在伤口上。

　　就在他撕扯纱布的时候Finch突然回来了，手里拎着一个袋子。他用眼神跟Finch打了个招呼，Finch回看了他一眼以后就快速地把目光移开了。小个子放下袋子到卫生间里洗了手，然后从Reese手里抢过纱布替他包扎起来。

　　“Mr.Reese，关于昨天的事情...”

　　“是我有错在先。”

　　Finch没敢再去直视Reese的眼睛，只是低着头把他的伤口包扎平整，然后帮他系上了袖口上的扣子。“对不起，Mr.Reese。”

　　“是我活该。” Reese的视线无意间落在了Finch那只被打碎的茶杯上。

　　小个子把先前带进来的那只袋子又拿了出来，从里面掏出一只盒子摆在Reese的面前。“这个是送给你的，对不起...” Finch把盒子打开，发现里面是一只用左轮弹舱和子弹做成的剃须刷。

　　“Oh，Finch...”

　　“Mr.Reese，昨晚发生的那些...”

　　“我知道，Finch，我不怪你，我不怪任何人。” Reese伸出双手把Finch那几只抠着桌角的手指握在手心里，然后举道嘴唇前轻轻吻了吻，“Plus, I want more...”


End file.
